


Trouble

by kayla_desirae_collins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You try your best to go on with your life. Having feelings for a clueless angel can only give you a continuous feeling of constant pain. But what if certain feelings weren't just a one way street?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Mild profanity, smut

You had your eyes set on the trench coat wearing angel since the day you met him. Sam and Dean had introduced you for the perks of a case. Little did you know, you would be left gawking at the blue eyed beauty. 

After the case was finished, you all went back to the bunker; including the angel. He had other business to obtain to and he needed the help of the Winchesters. You found the longer he stayed, the worse you got. He was absolutely sexy. His hair was tousled in all the right ways, his blue sapphire eyes seemed to glow, and also, there were his wings. They alone were black beauties. This angel was becoming your weakness. You wanted him; you needed him bad. 

It had been seven months since the two of you met. All the while, he would pop in occasionally and stay way to long for you to handle. Most of the time you would have to go relieve yourself; left to only pretend that it was him touching you. 

Through those seven months, he had clearly overlooked the desired stares at him. Either that or he ignored them. Hell, even Sam and Dean knew you had it bad for him. Was he really so clueless? Maybe it was a good thing. You had already done a lot of bad things in your life, turning a pure angel into something so lust driven, wasn't something you really had room for.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You sat at a table in the library researching the new case, when Dean entered the library with Hottie Halo. His blue eyes met yours for a second before you quickly looked away to focus on something else. Even with one simple gaze, you were dipping downstairs. Fuck. 

As they approached you, you saw Dean's smirk that began to appear. He knew what was going on between your legs. When they asked about why you were so jumpy around Cas, you told them everything. And by everything, you meant it. Now, you knew maybe Sam would have been the only appropriate choice to talk about it with. 

"Hey (y/n), whatcha doin'" Dean asked you knowing full well of what he was doing. 

"Research," you said simply. Not even bothering to look up at either of them. You felt Castiels burning gaze on you and Dean's snide smirk. 

"Can Cas help you? He wants to help do something, but me and Sammy already have our end taken care of.... Isn't there anything the angel can do for you." he hesitated on the last sentence. You looked up to give him a huge scowl. 

Out of your peripherals, you saw the angel heave in defeat. He knew you weren't going to let him help you do anything. He knew you weren't his favorite, and that you hardly even chose to look at him. But what he didn't know was why you did those things. Why did you hate him right off the bat, without even giving him a chance?

"No, I'm finished," you gasped as you slammed the book. Standing from the table, you headed to your room. How dare Dean play these games with you. As if it wasn't hard enough to contain yourself, without him making fun of how horny you were for the angel. As you approached the door, Sam slipped in and immediately moved out of your way. He could tell you were boiling with rage. You were done with Deans shit, all you needed to take care of, was the wetness that continued to soak into your panties.   
~~~~~~~~

Once you were out of the room, Sam made his way up to Dean and Cas. He eyed them, carefully scanning the mood. As he saw Dean though, he knew he had been the cause. 

"Really?" Sam asked with a bitch face. 

"What Sammy? All I did was ask her a question." Dean stated trying to pull it off. 

"You know what you did and what you were doing Dean," the younger brother spoke. 

"How do you know? You weren't even in here." 

"Why can't you just leave her alone? What has she done to you?" Sam asked sharply. As Dean was about to reply, he was interrupted. 

"Why does (y/n) hate me?" Castiel questioned with sadness clearly present within him. 

"What? Cas, she doesn't hate you," Sam answered. 

"(Y/n) doesn't hate you at all," Dean smirked. Looking back at his brother, Sam knew this was going nowhere good and it was going there fast. 

"Dean," Sam warned. 

"Then why did you mock my question?" The angel pushed. 

"He wasn't," Sam looked at Cas with hope and then at Dean with a death glare. 

"How do you feel about her, Cas?" Dean quizzed. The angel was left confused by his question. 

"Dean. Stop," Sam inteveined again. 

"He deserves to know Sammy. What if he feels the same way for her as she does him?" As much as Sam hated the idea, he knew his older brother had a point. With his arms crossed, he turned back to Cas. 

"Well?" Dean asked hastily. 

"I do not hate her, it that's what you're referring," Cas answered. 

"She really doesn't hate you either, Cas." Sam explained. 

"In fact, its the opposite way around," Dean added. Again the angel was left confused beyond repair. 

"I don't understand to what you're referring." Sam and Dean both hesitated to continue after the angel spoke. Sam knew this was going too far, but he wanted to know how Cas truly felt about you. Maybe the two of you could become something and this awkward sexual tension would diminish. Dean, however; knew he was getting into trouble. But he didn't mean to do this to hurt you, but to help you out. Both brothers had their reasons and in a way, there reasoning was the same. 

"(y/n) likes you Cas," Sam explained. Dean snorted afterwards. 

"Sammy, don't downsize her feelings. She has the hots for you," Dean turned to the angel. 

"Why does she obtain something hot for me? Is that why she is uncomfortable around me? Is the heat causing her pain? Why can't she just give it to me or get rid of it?" the angel was now filled with so many questions. 

"Oh, it's causing her pain alright. But it's not something she can just get rid of, and believe me, she wants to give it to you. Desperately," Dean added. Again, Sam gave him a look of disapproval of his explanation. The angel looked to the floor. 

"I don't understand," he began but was cut off. 

"Really man? Can't you take a hint?" Dean said gruffly. 

"Dean, you need to chill. Cas, (y/n) is attracted to you....All of you...sexually...and you make her frustrated... sexually...," Sammy added. All at once, the angels scattered features came together. He immediately looked up at the brothers in nonbelief. 

"Basically, you make her sexually frustrated every time your around, and it's hard for her to cope. She doesn't hate you Cas,... she wants you," Dean explained more calm and collected. The angels brow knitted together in confusion. 

"I want to help her... If I help her, will it stop for her?" he asked. 

"Well, in most cases. She's got it bad though, it may take a few times to calm her need. I mean, it's been seven months considering." Dean gave. 

"I just want to spend time with her...without her treating me this way. I feel something... for her. I want her to be mine, but she refuses to be around me. Nonetheless talk to me."

"Wait, does Cas have a crush too?" Dean was becoming razzed up again. Having heard the innuendo before, the angel choose to ignore it. 

"So you do like her?" Sam asked. Castiel shook his head in response. 

"But I don't know what to do," he added. 

"Well help you Cas," the younger Winchester offered. 

"Damn right we will," Dean spoke.   
~~~~~~~~~~

After a few days passed and you all returned from the hunt, you walked into the kitchen to grab a water. Sam and Dean were off putting the weapons up and as you all left the scene, the angel disappeared. Thankful that he did so, you noticed something different in him, something dark. 

You took a drink and turned to see him standing before you. Strange, you hadn't heard him fly in. 

"(Y/n)," he greeted you. You responded with the nod of your head. Holy shit. His proximity was way to close for your comfort. How many times has Dean talked to him about personal space? 

"Sam and Dean left to go on a supply run. They asked me to wait here with you." he spoke in his monotone voice. Well, that draw you feel, was beginning to come back. The ache in your core rising. Great. 

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go shower, you don't need to stay," your attempt at getting rid of him didn't seem strong. 

"I would like to stay," he said ratherly determined. Good gosh why couldn't he just understand what he does to you. 

"Cas, you should go." you remarked as you tried to move past him. Instead, he moved in front of you and blocked the only exit. 

"I want to stay, (Y/n)." Fuck! Why did he have to say your name like that. Again you tried to move passed him and he scooted over. 

"Castiel, I don't need you to babysit me. I am perfectly capable of watching over myself. Your assistance is not needed." 

"Apparently it is," he whispered to you. His voice got deeper, and the ache had started to throb. 

"Excuse me?" you asked, shocked at his sudden leap of courage. He had never, ever acted this way, he was always so gentle; so heartwarming. Now, he was being bold and it was only making you wetter. 

"You need me." At first, you blew it off as he was being over protective, probably some angel thing. But then it hit you. He wasn't talking about playing babysitter. Well, maybe he was... Just not in a child-friendly sort of way. 

"Castiel, I'm not playing, this isnt funny. Go." you were becoming more bold yourself. Damn, look at you, standing up to an angel. 

"I'm not going to leave, (y/n). Not until I've tamed your inner demons." Hot damn. It felt as if you were really dripping now. He took a step towards you and you stepped back. 

"I'm not kidding, stop. You are an angel," you fought back. 

"So," he said this with his own look of lust. Something had definitely changed in him. Was this the dark, horny angel side? Because damn, this was one hell of a turn on. 

"So? So,... I cant... we can't...I shouldn't have..." you begin to mumble as he steps to you again. You proceed to step back and he basically walks you to the back wall. Within no time, your pressed up against it and he is continuing to come closer.   
"Castiel, you are an angel of the lord, and I cannot corrupt you. I won't do it, no matter how much I really want to." you admit, a little ounce of determination grows within you. His proximity is closing in on you and his smell is simply intoxicating. He is smiling at you with a crooked "bad boy" grin. He is leaning in towards you and you close your eyes. Right before, he is about to place his lips on yours, you open your eyes. 

You dart off behind him, taking advantage of his own eyes remaining shut. Honestly what were you thinking. He's an angel... Did you really think you could escape him. As you darted off, he appeared in front of you and had you walking back to the same wall. Instead of following, he watched you squirm away from him. Slowly, he began to remove the trench coat. 

"How much do you really want to, (y/n)? What exactly do you want me to do to you?" he asked as he loosened his tie. You watched him with your lust filled eyes. You wanted him, and as you watched him, you saw a certain gleam in his eyes. The gleam that you're quite familiar with. The gleam that stands for his unsure feelings towards something. For a moment, he let the bad boy disguise falter. 

"What do you want to do with me?" he asked. At this point, you didn't care that he was an angel. You honesty didn't care about anything besides the growing ache within and him coming on to you. He took a step to you, and instead of backing away you, took a step forward too. 

Your noses were only a few centimeters apart. His blue eyes were transfixed on yours. Your breathing increased as you spoke up, all trace of your shyness gone. He had woken up your demons, and they were scratching their way out to rip him apart. So much for being a good girl. 

"I want to fuck you. I want to hear you. I want you to contend my forwardness as if it were your own demise. I want you to want no one else, but me. And I want you to prove it by showing me, " you whispered vainly in his ear. The same dark appeal of his eyes shown through once again as you spoke these words. Goodbye innocent, angel. 

In that moment, the angel pushed you against the wall. His lips crashed into yours and his tongue forced it's way into your mouth. He raised his right hand and grabbed your hair; pulling it down in a fast motion forcing your face to meet up to his. You squirmed beneath him and immediately he shoved you harder between the wall; pushing himself more into you. He forced his knee between your legs and rubbed it back and forth over your dripping sex. Soft, wanting moans escaped your lips and his knee stopped teasing you. He rested his leg back down and he held you down with his shoulders. His other hand snaked it's way down to where his knee had been. With his single hand, he unbuttoned your jeans and slid his hand inbetween your flesh and the fabric. Cupping you and stroking his fingers up and down, his tongue slowly retracted from your mouth. You didn't want him to go. You began to suck his retreating tongue to urge him to stay, but he pulled away from you. 

He pushed himself up in order to get a better look at you and slowly, he watched your features as his fingers pushed into your folds. Yours eyes clamped shut and a stiffled growl left you're throat. He inserted his middle finger inside and used his thumb to rub over your clit. Within seconds and months of anticipation, you were about to explode. Right as you were about to go over your edge, his motions stopped and your eyes shot open. A cruel, evil smile played upon his lips and his eyes were a dark stormy blue. Hmm, two could play this game. 

You gave him a scowl as you pushed him off of you. He stood with ease and watched you. Grabbing his hand, you pulled him along to your room with your pants wide open. You walked hastily with him following close behind. By the time you got half way, he grabbed you by your waist and with a gust of wind you were immediately in your room. His lips attached to yours and he was pushing you towards the bed. 

He laid you down with ease and you pulled him with you. Your hands found the collar of his shirt and you began to struggle with his buttons. He began to smile into the kiss and a second later, all clothing was removed from both of you. Sliding your leg up, you positioned him between you and your hands slid into his hair. You tugged on it as your tongues fused into one. His erection grew and you could feel it glide against you. You wanted him, and now it was your turn. 

Without a second thought, you pushed him off of you and you straddled him. The same carnal smile from before tugged at his lips. He placed his hands on your waist about to flip you back over. 

"No. Bad angel, you're mine right now. I'll be yours in a minute." you elucidated. Slowly, you leaned down and kissed him. Your lips trailed from his lips to his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. Continuing to travel down, you began to use your tongue. Traveling over his pecks and down to his abs, you began to suck him at random spots, leaving visible trails of where all you had been. As you reached his happy trail, you peeked up at him and his eyes were fueled by fire. You returned his carnal smile and reached to palm his member. Once you began stroking, his head fell back and once you began sucking, his hands wove into your hair; massaging every bit of your scalp. 

Monotonous moans escaped from him, and that all kindled your fire inside. His cock began pulsing around your lips and you knew he was about to spurt. Like he had done to you, you retracted. As you did, the massage he was giving you turned into a tight pull. He shifted and looked down at you greedily, he was more than ready. In a swift forward motion, he had picked you up and stuck you beneath him. He was driven and he forcefully spread your legs and filled you. 

Gosh he was big, it didn't help that you were still a little tight. After tonight, that problem may not sustain. He pushed all the way into you and stopped. Your hands wrapped around his neck and you pulled him closer. He watched you, and you saw the gleam again. He rested his forehead to yours and he continued to stare into your eyes. 

"You want this," you couldn't tell if he was meaning a statement or a question. You shook your head and pecked at his lips. 

"I want you, Cas," you whispered to him. He took in your features again. 

"If I hurt you, you need to tell me (y/n)."

"Cas," you began. 

"(Y/n), like you said, I am an angel. I am very strong, I can hurt you. It would kill me to see pain that I have inflicted on you. If it happens, promise me you'll tell me to stop," he demanded softly. The last thing I want is for you to stop, come on your already inside me, just start moving. Please. You shook your head. 

"Promise," you answered. Taking your agreement he pulled out of you and slammed back in. Your hands shot to the sides of the bed and grabbed a fistful of sheets. You groaned his name out and each time you did, he'd push in and retract faster. You weren't going to lie, it did hurt a little, but there was no way in hell you were going to let a little pain stop you from receiving what you desired. He repeated this process, pulling out and slamming back in, for a few minutes. By the first minute, you were ready to let go, but his dominant side resurfaced and told you not to let go until he instructed. The fourth minute rolled around, and you didn't know how much longer you could take. He, himself had been pulsing within you, for a good two minutes. 

"Cas please," you begged. You pushed your thighs around his body to try and hold your formed orgasm in place. 

"Do it with me," he instructed and all at once, you both released. You continued to rock your hips into him, still in rhythm with his in and outs. You cried his full name out as he did the same with yours. 

"(Y/n)," he whispered as soon as he came down from his high. He rested his head between your neck and shoulder as he laid on top of you. Still he remained inside of you and your hands moved up the the nape of his neck and played with his hair. You smiled to yourself as he cuddled against you. Finally, your angel saved you from your demons.   
~~~~~~~


End file.
